January 24th
by NikkiEvans
Summary: The two people that Sam loves most share a birthday. Sam/Jess. pre-series


**January 24th.**

January 24th, 2005.

Jessica Moore turned 21.

Dean Winchester turned 26.

The two people Sam Winchester loved most shared a birthday. Sam had tried to keep his mind off Dean by making the day special for Jessica. He surprised her with breakfast in bed. He bought her a silver locket with the money he'd been making by working in the dining hall scanning student I..D.s. They made plans to meet all of her friends at a bar not far off campus. Sam had been doing a good job at keeping his mind off Dean. Until Jess brought him up.

"Sam, I love you." Jessica slurred. She was being carried in Sam's arms up to their apartment.

"I love you too, Jess." Sam said as he attempted to twist the key in the door while carrying his girlfriend.

"More than anyone else in the _wooorld_." Jessica slurred.

"I love you more than anyone else in the world too." Sam stifled a laugh. He'd seen Jessica a little buzzed before, but she'd never been truly wasted until tonight.

"More than your family?" She felt Sam stiffen. "Riiiight. I forgot. We don't talk about your family. Because that would mean talking about your past. And you don't like talking about your past for no apparent reason."

Sam laid her down on the bed. "You know what I think?" she said.

"What do you think, drunk girl?" Sam stroked her hair.

"I think that your dad is Tony Soprano, and that's why you can't talk about your family. You'd get whacked if you did."

Sam grinned. "Yep, you figured me out. I'm just afraid of ending up in the ocean with a pair of cement shoes."

"Don't worry I won't tell _anyone_, not even Marissa."Jess promised, referring to her best friend.

"Oh good. I'm glad my secret's safe. Get some sleep." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.

He sat in front of the tv after he placed a class of water and bottle of aspirin on Jessica's night stand. However he wasn't focused on whatever late night talk show was on. He stared at his cell phone. Should he call? Should he just forget about Dean? After all, he was never going back to hunting. Dean wasn't about to stop this stupid revenge driven mission after twenty two years.

What if he did? What if Dean realized that he couldn't bring mom back just by killing the demon? Maybe he'd come to Palo Alto. He could get a job at the garage downtown. Maybe he'd crash on Sam and Jessica's couch while he earned enough money to finally buy a place of his own. Sam shook his head. This wasn't the first time he'd had that daydream. He knew it wasn't going to happen. Dean was a hunter. He'd never want to be anything else.

Sam continued to stare at the name on his contacts list. Dean. Would he even remember that it was his birthday? Sam could remember one year that Dean forgot. It had been a hectic week. They hadn't been allowed outside of the motel room because John didn't think they could handle the rawhead. When Sam wished him a happy birthday, Dean looked confused, then surprised. "Oh, right, thanks." was all he said. Sam almost wished that he hadn't brought it up. John had forgotten.

Birthdays were never a big deal for the Winchesters. When they were little John would take them to McDonald's. Instead of just buying 3 burgers, 3 fries, and 3 drinks, he'd buy the boys happy meals for the toys. They grew older as time passed. John grew more obsessed with hunting as time passed. He rarely acknowledged their birthdays on the actual day. If they were lucky he'd say something a couple days later. Yet the boys never forgot each other's birthdays. Sam would make something in art class at school for Dean. Dean would always steal something to give his little brother. It lessened the pain of John forgetting because they knew that they had each other.

Sam stared at the tiny screen of his cell phone. He didn't call last year. Dean didn't call him on his birthday. So why should he call Dean now? Wasn't he still mad at Dean for not supporting his choice to go to college? Yes, he was. Yet Sam was still able to admit that he missed his big brother. If he could admit that, maybe Dean could too.

Sam pressed 'SEND.'

An automated female voice came on. "We're sorry. The number you're trying to reach has been disconnected."

A/N: written for a friend. hope you enjoyed it. let me know what you think.


End file.
